Denial and Perseverance
by Demmy
Summary: [AU]Zexion had been avoiding Demyx since the day they met, Demyx just wanted to hang with someone his age. Now, after almost eight years, things take a different turn.[Zemyx]
1. Strategic Avoidance and Less Than Subtle

**Denial and Perseverance**

A/N: Hello! Yeah, I know I shouldn't start another fanfiction while I have another one going, but I liked this idea too much to give it up. Dang, which means I'll have more things to update. D: Oh well, the little plot moogles weren't going away, so I gave into them. D:

I need to practice doing first person.

I hope you enjoy!

**Strategic Avoidance and Less Than Subtle Hints**

**--Zexion **

If I could have one wish, I would use it to wish that Demyx Dincht would leave me alone. For him to just back off- give me some _space_. That would be the greatest blessing I could ask for.

It all started the summer before third grade when our moving van pulled into his neighborhood. It is now the middle of eleventh grade, which means almost a whole eight years of strategic avoidance and less then subtle hints to make him leave me alone. I've never been a social butterfly, just kept to myself. So talking was never my strongest point, I only talked when needed. I do have friends, mind you, so don't think I cut myself off from everyone else. But Demyx, that boy never shuts up, always rambling about what he had for breakfast or something pointless like that. I never welcomed Demyx into my life with open arms, even when I first saw him.

He didn't just barge into my life, nope. He fucking barged, pushed, and shoved his way into my life. My dad and I were unloading the moving van, him taking the larger boxes while I handled the small ones. The house we were settling into was pretty decent. A beige paint over the whole house, a screened porch, two stories, and just looked nice and normal overall. Much like our pervious home, just different paint. We had to move because dad got a new job that paid better then his last, but it was pretty far away. Luckily, there was a vacant house near his workplace, the house I now lived in.

The way I met Demyx was the day we were unloading. I bent down to pick up a rather heavy box filled with some of my father's books, as I closed my eyes, using all my eight-year-old strength, I picked it up and found it was lighter then estimated. Opening my eyes, I saw why. A boy my age with messy dirty blonde hair was helping me. He had bright blue eyes, filled with playfulness. Our eyes made contact and he just gave me a goofy grin, a grin that I would soon see almost everyday. I just gave him a confused look, but decided to accept his help. Hey, the box was heavy. We carefully carried the box to the edge of the van, placing it there and then we both jumped down.

I reached up to pull the box down to the ground, but the dirty blonde boy stuck his arm out, stopping me.

"Don't worry! I got this!" He cheerfully said. The boy slipped his hands in handle holes on each side of the box and pulled it down to the grass. "Wow, that was pretty heavy! What's in it?"

"My dad's books." I answered him.

"He must like to read. Do you like to read?"

I just nodded, wondering when this boy would leave.

"Readings fun, but I like to sing and listen to the radio more."

I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable by then. He was talking so casually, while I wasn't used to talking. His constant talking was starting to get annoying.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?" That was my dad. He had come back outside to get another box. Some people say that my dad and I are very similar, but I never saw the resemblance.

"Hi! I'm just helping you guys out!" The boy had said, smiling widely.

My dad's eyes narrowed. "Thank you for your offer, but we do not need your help."

"Really? It sure looked like you guys did." He said as he folded his arms.

My dad and I didn't like that last comment. We were perfectly capable of moving our own boxes, though I won't say that I'm not grateful for his help on that one box.

The boy proceeded to go back into the moving truck, and was about to move another box until my dad shouted, "Hey! You! Get out of there! There are some very valuable things in there!"

"Well, how about this one? it doesn't have that label on it." He scooted a box over into our view to show us that it didn't have 'fragile' on it. "Without the label-thingy, that means it's not breakable, right?" Label-thingy, wow. You would think that his vocabulary would have something more intelligible then 'label-thingy'. Sadly, it still hasn't improved much over the years.

"No!" My dad yelled. He walked over to the dirty blonde and picked him up, getting him out of the moving truck. After he placed him on the ground, he asked, "Isn't your mother worried about where you are? Maybe you should head home, before she worries."

Even I could tell that my dad was trying to make him go home, but not he himself. Nope. That boy is probably the most thick-headed person I have ever met.

The boy shook his head. "My mommy knows where I am!" He then pointed at the house right across from ours. "That's where I live!"

I looked at the house where he said he lived, and so did dad. We both made the same slightly disgusted. Now, don't get me wrong, it wasn't all that run down, it was just that some of the paint was peeling off and the yard was weed ridden. I guess I just don't like anything unorderly.

My dad just muttered, "Great..." Then he looked at me and said slowly, "Son, I think your mother needs some help inside, why don't you go help her?" He raised an eyebrow and I immediately understood, he was helping me ditch Demyx. Sighing inwardly, I nodded. At first, I thought parents were so suppose to make their kids put up with others, no matter how annoying they were, but here was my dad, the shining contradiction to that unspoken parental rule. Oh, how I loved my dad at that moment.

But the love was short-lived, for apparently blondie had thought he was included in my dad's suggestion. The blonde boy grabbed my hand and headed to my new front door, before I could say anything to my dad.

Him pulling me into my own house was really getting my anger rising. I stopped right before he could open the door and pulled my hand out of his grip.

"What is wrong with you!" I shouted at him, though it came out a little bit meaner then I had intended.

Demyx had just stared at me with those bright blue eyes. "Don't you want to play?"

"No!"

Blondie went quiet for awhile and I thought I had hurt his feelings. Nope, I learned the hard way that it takes a lot more then that to hurt his feelings. Holding out his hand, he introduced himself, "I'm Demyx!"

I was confused, he was just now introducing himself? What a weirdo. I raised my eyebrow and just answered, "I'm Zexion." I didn't bother shaking his hand. God know where those grimy hands have been.

A silence came after that and I decided to break it. "Shouldn't you go home?" I coldly asked. I didn't want him around anymore, his mere presence got on my nerves. It still does too.

"Well, if you don't wanna play today, I guess we'll just have to play tomorrow!" Demyx gave me another one of his goofy grins. "Bye-bye, Zexion!" And with that, he went back into his house, whistling as he did so.

I watched his dirty blonde head disappear into the house right across from me, and hoped that would be the last I would see of him.

Heh, I was so fucking wrong.

Everyday after that faithful day, he came over, asking if I could come out to play. And everyday, I would hide from his view from the door. Not very smart, but I was young at the time. Thankfully, dad would block Demyx and say that I was busy or doing something that couldn't be interrupted.

But if my evil, spiteful stepsister, Larxene would open the door, she practically welcomed Demyx inside with open arms. She was three years older then me and loved to make my life horrible. I was her main source of enjoyment when my parents were out. Screw TV, picking on me was way more enjoyable then watching a bunch of spoiled kids cry about their sixteenth birthday not going the way they planned. And with Demyx, oh, the fun she must have had.

One day when my parents had left to go grocery shopping, leaving Larxene in charge, Demyx came over to see if I could play. I spied from my place behind the couch, seeing what Larxene was going to do. To my horror, she smiled and even let the boy inside our home. I panicked, not knowing what to do. So I did the only thing that came to mind, run. Run as fast as I could, hoping Larxene would not catch me.

"Oh, no you don't!" I had heard my sister say. That caused me to break into a sprint, but it was too late. I felt her long nailed fingers grasp the collar of my shirt, pulling me backwards. I fell painfully on my butt.

"Hey, are you okay?" Now, that surely couldn't be my sister asking, so I turned around to see those bright blue eyes full on concern. Demyx grabbed my arm and hoisted me back onto my feet.

"You two have fun!" Larxene said, laughing as she did so. Oh, how I hate my sister. She knew I didn't want Demyx around, but she let him in anyways. I sighed in defeat, now I had to get him out myself, no dad to help.

Rubbing my butt, I asked him, "What do you want?"

"To play, silly!" He answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Play what?"

"Hm... I dunno, what do you wanna play?"

"I don't play." I answered him very bluntly. My answer was partly to just get rid of him and partly the truth. I didn't exactly play like any kid my age when I was little. Once I started school, I began to be more interested in books and science, not action figures and TV shows. The closet thing I probably did that was close to Demyx version of 'playing' was experimenting with my friend Vexen. Our experiments usually were seeing what would happen to worms if we left them in a bottle of something we mixed together and then compared it to what had happened to some roaches that had been in the same mixture.

"Oh." Demyx dumbly answered. "Then what do you want to do?" He asked with hopeful blue eyes.

"Look, I just want to be alone. Now, leave me alone." I said, pointing to the door, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Aw, c'mon!" He said in that annoyingly cheerful voice of his, ignoring my hint for him to leave. "Nobody wants to be alone!"

"Well, I do."

"How about we just watch some TV?" Demyx asked. Good God, he didn't know when to leave!

"I don't watch TV."

"You don't watch TV!" the blonde asked with wide blue eyes, filled with surprise.

"No."

"Then... what do you do for fun?"

"I read."

"But books are so boring!"

Okay, even young me did not like that comment. I was and still am a bookworm, so I didn't take kindly to that.

"Books are not boring. Now, this is going no where." I stated, trying to make my voice be as mean and forceful as an eight year old boy's voice could. Which I guess isn't very mean, Demyx just kept that goofy grin on his face.

"Well, we can always talk! Like, share some things about each other! Here, I'll start! Since I see you have an older sister, I have an older brother! His name's Zell and he's blonde too. Hey, why is you're sister a blonde while you have purple-ish hair? How did you get purple-ish hair?"

I was about to tell Demyx to leave, no sugar added, but the door opened again, revealing my parents. Relief had fallen over me and I happily ran to my dad, hoping that he would get rid of Demyx. I could tell he was about to from that annoyed look in his eyes, but my mom got to Demyx first.

"Why, hello there! I didn't know Zexion made a new friend so quickly! Normally, he doesn't talk to anyone so soon. So, what is your name, cutie?" Gah, typical mom. Loves cute things with a fiery passion. I guess Demyx registered as 'cute' in her eyes by the way she was cuddling him and pinching his cheeks. To my surprise, Demyx loved the attention, he didn't protest to any of it. He is such a weirdo.

"Hi! I'm Demyx! I was just playing with Zexy." I cringed behind my dad. _Zexy_. That was the birth of his nickname for me, and by the Gods I hated it so.

"Aw, how cute!" My mom squealed.

I looked pleadingly at my father, who took the hint immediately. He stepped up to my mom and put on a fake smile. Resting his hand on her shoulder, he said, "Honey, I think that the boy here should head home before it starts to get dark."

My mom looked out the window, seeing that the sky was turning orange. Glancing at Demyx, she said sadly, "Oh, I guess you're right, dear. Demyx, hon, you should get going now. You can continue playing with Zexion tomorrow." With a pat on his head, Demyx nodded.

"Okay! Bye-bye, Zexy!" He yelled right before slamming our front door.

My eye involuntarily twitched, I had a horrible prediction that Demyx would never leave me alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Fast forwarding to the present, I'm in eleventh grade right now, which means I'm sixteen. The school years halfway over, I've gotten through the year with my usual grades, (Straight 'A's, if you were curious.) and made a friend that sticks with me. No, not blondie. His name is Lexeaus, a very muscular and quiet guy. He has brown hair and very strong, defined facial features. I met him at the library when I was in sixth grade. We just had a small conversation one day and then each day we saw each other we would quietly talk. Our friendship evolved slowly, but it was worth it because he's nice and understanding. Not at all like blondie.

Now, don't get the wrong idea here. So far it sounds like some boy's rant about their life, yeah, I noticed. But it's not. This is a story of my plan to get rid of Demyx once and for all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first day of school after winter break, meaning that I wasn't used to waking up early in the morning. Two weeks of sleeping in each day is very hard to break, especially for me.

But my more then loving sister (Insert roll of eyes here.) decided to help me wake up, with her own special way of doing so. Yanking my sheets away and shoving me off my own bed, making me land with a very loud 'thud'. This morning I had fallen on face. Pleasant.

"Wake up, little bro!" Larxene said as she kicked my sleepy body.

"Mmph." That was all I could manage as I sat up, eyes still closed.

"You know," my sister said, her voice dripping with malice, "if you don't get up soon, you'll have less time to get ready which results in you running into Demyx on the way to school." I knew she had the world's biggest smirk on her pale lips. One of my avoidance ways was arriving at school earlier then Demyx, who was a late sleeper. That was what got me up. That and another swift kick from Larxene.

"Later, bro!" She called out in her horrible sing-song voice.

I heard my door close and I let out a groan, I did not feel like going to school today. I just wanted to sleep. Sleep equals a happy Zexion. No sleep equals a pissed off Zexion. And no one likes a pissed off Zexion. But there was one thing conflicting with that, Demyx. If I didn't leave early enough, he would catch up to me and bug the living hell out of me. If I did leave early, I would successfully avoid Demyx, but be in a very bitchy mood.

Nice and awake, but with Demyx talking my ear off or Demyx free, but be in a pissy mood all day.

Pissy mood it is!

I dragged my body to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair. You know, the regular stuff. I don't take showers because I take them the night before. I might start, to wake me up more, but it takes too much time.

"Zexion!" Called Larxene from somewhere downstairs.

"Hm?" I answered back, toothbrush still in my mouth.

"Get dressed and ready and get your scrawny butt down here!"

Scrawny butt, I do not have a scrawny butt! What a way to start a morning. I spit in the sink and wiped my mouth, and I put away my toothbrush. Slipping on my new shirt I got for Christmas (It was a simple blue T-shirt, nothing fancy.), khaki shorts, and socks.

"Get down here now, emo boy!"

I growled, I hate being called emo. So I were black? No. Do I bathe in self-pity? No. Am I anti-social? Well, in a different way then an emo. In the end, I. Am. Not. A. Emo. Grabbing a comb, I went down the stairs, combing as I did so.

"Hi, Zexy!"

I stopped halfway down the stairs, no way. Damn you, Larxene. Damn you to hell, bitch. There was my sister, standing next to the couch, looking as if Christmas had come around again and she got the best gift ever. Next to her was blondie, looking even more dumb in my eyes. I didn't even know it was possible. All I did was raise an eyebrow at Demyx, silently asking why the fuck he was here.

"Isn't that sweet? Your next door neighbor buddy wants to walk to school with you." Larxene said, knowing that I was not in a good mood at all. She walked up to me and pinched my cheek. Ugh, I hate that. Her long, sharp nails weren't making it any better either.

"So, Zexy, you ready?" Demyx asked me. I just shook my head and Larxene laughed again.

"Aw, this is just _too_ cute!"

I glared at Larxene, who went to the kitchen, probably to get some cereal or something. Just then, my stomach growled loud. Someone up there did not like me today.

"Hungry? I'll go get you some breakfast!" Demyx happily said, racing towards my kitchen. Great, blondie's going to make a big mess out of my kitchen, just peachy. He was already in the kitchen before I could protest, damn. Sighing, I went up to my room and grabbed my school bag and slung it over my shoulder. I really hoped that there would be some way I could ditch the blonde. But so far, my luck was against me.

I headed downstairs again, this time not stopping, and decided to peak into the kitchen.

I saw a panicking Larxene and Demyx running around. Suddenly, I didn't feel so bad. From where I was standing, it looked as though Demyx or Larxene had attempted to make scrambled eggs and must've set it too high or something because they were, believe it or not, on fire.

"Holy shit, what do we do!" Larxene screamed.

"Uh... Uh!" Was all Demyx could say.

As they ran in circles, something dawned on me. No, not the sun, which had started to rise right at the moment, weird, eh?

This was the perfect time to not only ditch Demyx, but also leave my sister to get in trouble! Double score! With this new thought in mind, I raced out of my house happily. Leaving my bitch of a sister and the dumb blondie to deal with the egg fire on their own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: First chapter! W00t! Now, I seriously shouldn't start a new fanfic. D: Why? 'Cause I should really do my summer homework. I only have two weeks left to do it. Stupid IB, I can't believe they are giving their students homework before we even step foot into the high school! D: But I digress.

I had to write a Zemyx fanfic. It was just haunting my thoughts. I needed to direct my Zemyx-ness to something else, not Vestet 'cause that's mainly AkuRoku and Soriku. So I made them their own fanfic. :D The reason I'm writing this in first person is to expand my writing abilities by a bit, I mainly came to to improve my horrid writing skills. Believe me, they have come a very far way, but still need improvement. Much improvement.

Just as an extra note:

-- Each chapter will alternate between Zexion and Demyx, and still be in first person.

If you still have any questions, feel free to ask! I want to make it as clear as possible.

Please review!

Until next chapter! ;D


	2. Cliché Sayings

**Denial and Perseverance**

A/N: Oh ehm gee, I love you all, my lovely reviewers. x3 Okay, me writing as Dem wasn't working out. Too hard and I didn't want to make you all wait too long. Plus, writing as Zex is so much fun. x3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Flipped, which I based the beginning on. The rest is different, hence the rating.

**Cliché Sayings**

Damn karma.

The saying _'What goes around, comes around'_ would have to apply to my day so far. Leaving my sister and dumb blondie to deal with the flaming eggs of doom probably didn't earn me brownie points with God or any other religious figures. They're probably laughing at my sorry ass right about now.

On the way to school, I got chased by that rabid guard dog. Again. I thought they had put the damn mutt down, but apparently not for the thing took a good chunk of my pants. It had chased me once before when I was in sixth grade, but my parents complained to them and got the dog to be locked up. I guess they were letting the thing get some fresh air at the same time I was going to school. I guess the dog was my punishment for the eggs.

Then the day proceeded as usual, with the occasional emo/goth/nerd insult thrown at me. I met up with Lexeaus as we headed to the locker room, glad to see my large friend. We had just finished sixth period gym class and I hadn't got a chance to talk to him yet. I was late for class, got lost. I was tempted to hug him like I normally did, but too many people.

Get your mind out of that god-forsaken gutter. I'll admit it, I love Lexeaus. Not oh-god-ram-it-in-me love, just friend love. Nothing sexual about it. God, you act as if a hug is a sign for me wanting to fuck... You sick weirdo.

"Hey, Lexeaus." I said, falling in stride with him as we walked into the locker room. Our lockers were relatively close, so we didn't need to yell across the room to talk, unlike a good majority of the guys.

"Hello, Zexion. How was your break?" he asked, talking off his gym shirt. I swear, a good majority of the guys looked ashamed when they saw Lexeaus' muscles. I snorted at them. Not Lexeaus' fault that they don't work out as much as he does.

I pulled down my gym shorts and searched around for my pants, exposing my skinny legs. Shrugging, I said, "Nothing much. To sum it up in three words, computer, sleep, eat. And you?"

"I just worked out in the gym and caught up on some of my books." He said, pulling the white gym shirt off over his head. Did I mention his family owned the gym downtown? Well, there's the reason on why he is so buff. Like his dad. And his uncle. And a good majority of blood-related males.

We continued to dress in silence, well, ignoring the shouts and yells of the other hormone-driven males in the locker room.

"H-hey, Z-zexy!"

And the fun just kept coming.

I turned around and saw a red face Demyx. He was panting and wiping salty, hot sweat from his forehead. Demyx was still in his gym uniform and had a towel slung over his shoulder.

"Hello." I said with no emotion what-so-ever. Before Demyx could strike up some dumb, pointless conversation, I picked up my bag and walked out of there. I wasn't in the mood for him and he would probably bring up this morning, something I haven't told Lexeaus yet.

Also, he might invite me to take a shower with him and Axel. Not fun. I did it once to be polite (Which means Lexeaus glared at me and told me to be nice and I caved.) and I hated it. Axel kept making sexual innuendos while Demyx laughed along. At least I can take comfort in the fact that I'm bigger then Axel and Demyx. Take that, you asses.

As I headed down to my next and final class, English, I heard Lexeaus' heavy footsteps catching up to me.

"Aren't you pleasant?" Lexeaus said, walking next to me. He had English also. Yay for having the same class! It just meant I never had to really memorize where it was, just had to follow Lexeaus.

"Why, yes. Yes I am." I said in an I'm-totally-superior voice. Hey, my good grades give me full authority to say anything in that tone.

"Don't trip on that big ego of yours." Lexeaus stated. Ah, he knows me all too well.

Turning the corner, I spotted Roxas, another friend of Demyx's. He was a freshmen and pretty smart. The young blonde was shorter then me and on the thin side. His hair looked like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed and didn't bother to brush it at all. Same with his attitude towards people, except for the brushing part. Though he did disproved the blonde stereotype by quite a lot. Roxas would probably be the only one of Demyx's friends I could stand.

"Oh, hey, Zexion. Hey, Lexeaus." He said in a bored voice as we passed each other. Lexeaus and I waved at him and continued to English.

-----------------------------------------

Ding ding. Ding ding... Ding!

Our school has to have the gayest bell ever, but I was still glad to hear it. English was very uneventful. Just the teacher ranting about her vacation and then we took turns explaining to the class about our own vacations.

Like I said, how eventful.

I raced out of the class, Lexeaus following closely. It wouldn't take him long to; I'm not the fastest runner. But I do know how to push my way through a crowd of teens, unlike Lexeaus. He was just too nice. Me, I will shove anyone out of my way with no expression, pissing them off. Hey, not my fault they can't walk faster. Those fat asses.

"Hey, are we going to the library?" asked Lexeaus as we exited the school building. I took an overdramatic deep breath, loving the fresh air and being away from the sweaty, overly perfumed peers.

I nodded. "Yup. Shall we go?"

"Of course." He stated, adjusting his bag. I slipped my bag off and gave it to Lexeaus, he didn't mind, like always. Having a buff friend was always nice. Especially since the books were so heavy. They were nothing to Lexeaus, though.

The library was very close to our high school, the walk is only about ten minutes. It was a nice little perk about our high school. We walked in silence, occasionally passing some other student or random person, but never greeting them or making eye contact. Unless it was an old lady, then Lexeaus would say hello, but not I. Like I said before, I'm not as nice as Lexeaus.

We crossed the road (More like me just crossing without looking and making the people in the cars stop for me, much to Lexeaus' annoyance.) and entered the nice, quiet library.

Or, I thought it would be quiet.

Lexeaus and I went to return our previously borrowed books and were about to head over to one of the study rooms (You know, those nifty little rooms were you can do your homework and it also serves the purpose of saying "Get the hell away from me, I'm doing something that is way more important then you'll ever be" without saying it yourself.) but stopped. Why?

Well, simple, blondie and his buds were in one of the study rooms, the one in the middle, to be exact. Now, let me explain something about the study rooms. There are three in the back of the library, glass walls, and not sound proof. Well, Demyx and his friends thought they were sound proof and were shouting obscene things that mothers in the library had to shoo their children away.

I grimaced; you did not normally see them here. Except for Roxas, who at the moment was trying his best to quiet the other two down, but failing.

Groaning quietly, I turned my head to Lexeaus and asked, "Do you want to stay? Or shall I call my parents to pick us up?"

To my dismay, Lexeaus shook his head and just pointed to the young adult section and lead the way. If the rooms were filled (Or in today's case, blondie was there.), Lexeaus and I would just retreat to the young adult section, like we were doing now. It had three tables and was left alone most of the time, only having the occasional librarian putting the books back.

"What was our homework again?" I asked as I sat down at the closet table.

Mimicking my actions, though at a quieter level, he sat down, tossed our bags on the table and pulled out his planner. Flipping through it, he said, "In English we had a worksheet and in Government we have to define twenty-six terms in the eighth chapter."

"And I also have to practice my music." I noted to myself.

Chuckling quietly, Lexeaus amusingly said, "I still can't believe you joined the chorus. Even more surprising, you _enjoy_ it."

I wadded a spare piece of paper and threw it at Lexeaus, who murmured something about not wasting paper after he unfolded it. Gosh, such a goody-goody.

But now you all are probably wondering about the whole chorus thing. Ha, see? Not emo. If you remember what I said earlier, I even hug. C'mon, I hug! And last time I checked, hugging was not the same thing as crying to Hawthorne Heights songs. But enough on my 'I'm not emo' mini-rant. Yes, I joined the chorus as an elective. Just wanted to try something different and lo and behold, I really like it.

"So, should we leave a bit earlier then usual?" I asked, still hearing Demyx and Axel's loud laughs.

He turned his head to where the study rooms were and nodded. "I guess we can finish the homework at your house."

Inner me did a silent cheer, happy to get away from Demyx. I bolted up from my seat and headed toward the door. Lexeaus gathered our bags and followed.

"Zexy! Zexy, wait up!" No, oh god, no.

He spotted me.

And the chase was on.

Ignoring Miss Yuna, one of the librarians at the desk, I hauled ass out of there, jumping over a small child in the process. I pushed the glass door open and sprinted to the automatic door, which open right when I was about to slam into it. Once outside, I turned to the left and climbed the tree, hiding in the thick branches. I thanked every god or supreme power out there for evergreen trees.

I heard the door slide once more and heard blondie crying out, "ZEXY! ZEXY, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Upon hearing that, I went up one branch, just to be safe.

Demyx walked right under the tree, giving me a good view of him. He was wearing faded blue jeans and... and no shirt? How in the hell did he not get kicked out by Miss Yu- Oh, right. Miss Rikku must've stopped her. Demyx's hair was still in its normal fashion though, messy and all over the place.

I sighed; Demyx was so unorganized that it was pathetic even to me of all people.

"There you are!" Demyx exclaimed as he pointed my way. Damn my lilac hair. I was hoping that Demyx might mistake my hair that was sticking out a bit for a flower, but no such luck.

So I was now trapped in a tree with one of the people I dislike climbing my way with that goofy smile slapped on his face that just made me want to slap it right off.

"Hey, Zexy! Where'd you go this morning?" he asked as he took a spot right next to me. Odd thing to ask in my opinion. If I were in his shoes (Which I was gladly not in.) I would ask 'And you just ran up a tree because...?'

"I didn't want to be late." I said monotonously. I should know from years of experience that Demyx was not the brightest with implied tones, but that didn't mean I would start acting friendly toward him.

"Oh, well, I guess an aspiring valedictorian can't be late for school..." Demyx said, though he sounded like he wanted to add more to his sentence. I wondered about it for a split second, but didn't care much. It was Demyx, it probably wasn't much anyways. I will admit this, tough, I was a bit flattered that he thought I could be valedictorian. That had to be the only thing I did like about Demyx, he knew how to flatter me and I do love inflating my already big head.

"Do you need anything?" I asked in my same no-emotion voice.

"Uh..." Demyx said, thinking hard about something. Ha, him thinking hard. Ah, I crack myself up.

We sat in silence as he sat next to me racking his brain for something. I seriously wanted to go; sitting next to Demyx was not my ideal afternoon. Hearing the sliding doors, well, slide again, I saw Lexeaus emerge with both our bags on his large arms.

"Zexion." He called out strongly, though not with a yelling voice. "Wherever you are, I think we should get going now. You did say you wanted to leave early today."

Yay for my big, muscular buddy! My perfect excuse to leave blondie!

"Well, I guess I have to go now." I said. I began to climb down until I felt a tight grip on my arm. Looking up, I saw Demyx's eyes that just screamed that he was desperate. But for what exactly I didn't know.

"Wait!" He shyly said. Oh great, this was the tone of voice he used to guilt me into crap I didn't want to do. There are some examples I could say, but that's for another time.

"What? I have to go." I furrowed my brow while I hissed out my words.

"Well..." Demyx muttered, looking away.

I was getting pissed now. Another thing I learned about Demyx over the years, when he really wanted to say something, he wouldn't. He could say it, but he wouldn't. Which I still don't understand.

I let out a frustrated sigh and said harshly, "God, I wish you would just say it already!"

Demyx let go of me arm and turned away right before saying, "Careful what you wish for..."

I didn't know it then, maybe my annoyance towards him didn't let me see the most obvious thing in the whole world.

Demyx was gay. He was gay and more importantly, gay for _me_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am so sorry! I've just been so tired. I didn't know IB went so fast. And now I have a science fair project to do and I have no topic. D:

This chapter is short, but I really wanted to at least post _something_. D: I know it's crappy, but, again, I'm sorry!

To all you reviewers, thanks so much! I got twenty just on the first chapter! Also, someone asked about the rating and when something of mature content is in the chapter(Besides the cursing.), I will put a warning at the top. If I don't, well, shame on me 'cause that is my plan.

Oh yeah, I changed a few things. I decided to write this all from Zexion's point of view. I couldn't write as well from Demyx's perspective. D:

Well, until next chapter! ;D


	3. An Invitation to Escape

**Denial and Perseverance**

A/N: I got reviews so quickly on my last installment. O.O I have no idea how to feel... Terrific 'cause people really like this fanfiction ( : Loves you all, but horrible since updates will be as slow as molasses. (DD:)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**An Invitation to Escape**

"So, let me get this straight... Demyx is not, well, straight?" Lexeaus asked as we walked to my house. I nodded; pretty damn sure that Demyx was indeed gay. Maybe Axel rubbed off of him. Ew. That came out wrong in my mind.

"And..." Lexeaus started, trying to piece everything together. "He's gay... For you?" He turned his head towards me and arched an eyebrow. Again, I nodded.

Lexeaus still furrowed his brow; I guess this was a bit of a shock. I mean, it's not everyday one of your peers that you have known since middle school is suspected of being a cockmuncher. That and the aforementioned cockmuncher wants to... Oh god, I can't even bring myself to finish that last sentence.

We continued to walk in silence yet again. On the way to my home, I pondered on why Demyx would like me of all the guys around here. I mean, I don't think I'm all that sexually appealing. I'm on the skinny side, though not Axel skinny. Yes, Axel is his own type of skinny. I barely have any strength in my poor excuses for muscles. My eyes are pretty dull looking and my hair is a shade of purple. C'mon, fucking purple! Who finds that attractive?

_"Demyx apparently does,"_ said inner self. No, I mentally beat my inner self; I was not in the mood to deal with my conscience. I blamed my dad. He was the cause of this.

My hair color, not Demyx's gayness.

Then did Demyx like me for my intelligence? Well, that was probably it. I can't think of anything else, so that must be it.

"Hey, Zexion. Are we going inside or are we staying outside?" Lexeaus asked, poking the side of my head in order to get me out of my thoughts. I glanced around and noticed we were at my house already. Wow, time flies when you're wondering how another fellow male would like me.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, we're going inside." I said, digging out my keys from my pockets. Flipping to the bronze, medium sized key and unlocked the front door and entered. The house was smelling slightly fruity. Great, now my mind is making everything sound gay.

Lexeaus and I made our way to the kitchen and he placed our bags on the table. He sat down as I went to get some chips for me and celery for Lexeaus. He's not a vegetarian, but he is a bit of a health nut.

We took out our English worksheets and silently completed them. It was so easy it was sad. Just a two sided paper about Latin roots, nothing major, just a quick review. For Government, well, I already finished and let Lexaeus copy them as I munched on my sour cream and onion toasted chips. Mm, these things were good and had forty percent less fat!

"Are you sure..." Lexaeus asked as he kept scribbling away.

"That Demyx is gay?" I finished for him. He nodded and my face turned serious, meaning it pretty much stayed the same. Funny how expressive my thoughts are compared to my poker face. "I'm pretty sure he's gay and what he said in the tree confirmed it."

"How so?"

"Well, Demyx isn't exactly the hardest person to figure out. He's an open book!" Which was true. Oh so very, very true. "I could tell by the way he stared and what he said..." My voice faded, remembering the events that had taken place not too long ago.

That desperate look he had meant that he wanted to tell me something, most likely "I like you." and when he said, "Careful what you wish for...", well I'll explain that little part just in case you didn't get it. He probably (And when I say probably, I mean that I am positive on the matter.) was being shy and sputtered nonsense that sounded "romantic" and "hard to get".

It made my stomach feel as though it was being punctured with one thousand, two hundred forty- nine blue tipped pins at the same time and then get tossed upward and then slammed with... Okay, a bit descriptive and I'll stop there. For the gist of it, overrated romantic crap rubs me the wrong way.

Maybe I was jumping to ego-filled conclusions that Demyx liked me. Maybe I'm wrong.

But I had never felt this sure before.

-----------------------------------------

The week slowly progressed with little excitement. Nothing out of the norm, except for the weather. The temperatures seemed to just lower with each passing day, but I didn't pay close attention. My attention was focused on avoiding Demyx even more now.

Praise the fucking lord for band. They have some kind of showcase coming up in the spring and they need to practice big time for it, I think they get a rating too. His practices are very long, for about four hours and that's not an exaggeration. I forgot what he plays, not that I care. As long as it kept him away, he could play the flutter-rump for all I know. But the bad part was that his practices were only on Tuesday and Thursdays. Meaning, I had to hide somewhere whenever he caught sight of me on the other days. Sometimes, I think he sniffs me out like dog.

Yeah, it's that stalker-ish.

Today I went home sick. I never mentioned that? Silly me. Well, I am. I almost fainted in chorus so with that they dragged my ass to the clinic where they called my mother to pick me up, which she did. Icky mucus still hasn't stopped leaking out of my poor nose. It was like Demyx talking. Gah that was a stupid (But accurate.) simile.

Once in the car, my mother asked how I was feeling, leaving me to answer, "Eh."

So much for being coherent. It's too much effort.

-----------------------------------------

The best state of mind ever is when you're half asleep and half awake. You are still dreaming, but you can actually enjoy your dreams. Take the one I was having before Larxene barged in, I was dreaming of being on a beach with a good book. I have no idea what the book was about, but it made me smile. The wind was but a gentle breeze, teasing the sand around me. I felt warm, the nice kind of warm.

I really wish I knew what that book was, but Larxene had to interrupt it. And get this, she was laughing really hard when both my eyes finally opened to glare at her. I wondered what she was laughing about until she finally said it.

"I see you had a nice camping dream." She said between giggles.

Camp- Oh shit. My eyes wandered to my crotch and my suspicions were confirmed, I had pitched one hell of a tent.

"Hey, Ze-Uh..." Oh yay, the cockmuncher was here and I had a woody. I turned on my side and buried my embarrassed face in the blanket.

"Well, I think I'll take my leave now." Larxene said with her trademark malice as she waltzed happily out of my door, closing it loudly.

Damn my carnal desires. Lucky girls, if they get horny, you can't tell!

"Uh, I got your English homework. Lexaeus said he would return it, but I insisted that I would." Demyx said. I heard the "thump" of a folder falling on my desk.

"Is that all? If so, then leave." I stated impatiently. C'mon, leave. I need to go to the bathroom to get it out of my system and I'd rather not do that with you in my house.

Now, you would expect him to leave my room, but no. He just stands there with that dumb look he always seems to have etched on his face.

I lifted my head from above the covers and repeated, "Anything else? If not, see you later then."

"Uh... I, um, got you... something..." he stuttered, ticking me off. Hey, if you had a hard on, you wouldn't be patient either.

"Whatever it is, just put it next to wherever the hell you set my homework. Now, for the last time, leave!"

Finally, I heard another "thump", this one a bit heavier then the first, and a few quick and quiet steps that faded away after my door had been opened and shut once more. Yes, he has quiet footsteps due to all the years he has had to perform on stage and loud footsteps were a sin in the performance world.

With him out, I leaped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to, er, take care of business.

-----------------------------------------

As I emerged satisfied from the bathroom, my father headed toward me, phone in hand.

"Who is it?" I asked as he thrusted the phone on my hand. I'm not a phone person, either talk to me in person or write.

"Who else would ever even call you, Zexion?" my father said over his shoulder. He walked back down the stairs and I retreated back to my room.

"Hello?" I said, closing my door and flopping back down on my bed.

"Hey, Zexion! It's been awhile." said a cool as ice voice on the other end. I immediately smiled, it was Vexen. Vexen was my friends from before I moved and I've hardly ever gotten to talk to him.

"Hi, Vexen. What's with the call?" I asked. I lifted my legs on my bed and crossed them, one of my more comfortable position for talking.

"What? I have to have more of a reason than just wanting to talk to a friend?"

"Yes."

"I see you haven't changed." He chuckled. "Well, I just called to ask you if you would come with me to make this more tolerable."

"Make what less tolerable?"

"You remember the church school my mother works for, correct?"

"Mm-hm." I agreed. Vexen's mother was a teacher for a local church and always joked around. She was fun to be with.

"Well, the church is going on this field trip to Disney for Night of Joy and I can invite a few people since my mom is driving one of the vans. Would you like to come along?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed. Going to spend a day at a theme park with Vexen, who I haven't seen for a long time, was something I wouldn't pass up.

"Great!" I could hear he was pleased. "Are there any others you would like to bring along? I know that even though you aren't the most social, you probably have made a friend there, right?"

"You mean I can bring along Lexaeus?"

"Sure, I'd love to meet your new friend. I'm also inviting a friend along, besides you. Though, I'm using the term "friend" a little more loosely for him."

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"You'll see." He said, making me curious about this "friend". "Anyways, just bring some spending money and give me your address, we'll pick you up from there."

I gave him my address, then got my father to tell Vexen the directions since I had no idea how to describe it.

"So, when is this?" I asked. I never asked the important questions until the very end.

"Tomorrow." he said.

"Tomorrow? That's such short notice!"

"Sorry, I haven't been able to get a hold of you before. Some girl kept answering it. Does that mean you won't be able to come?" Vexen asked, worried that I might decline.

Man, Larxene was really out to get me and I had no idea why.

"I'll still go, don't worry." I said. Now all I need is a convincing argument for my parents so I can go and I'll be golden.

I heard him sigh on the other end of the line and then he said, "Hey, I have to go. See you tomorrow, Zexion."

"See you later, Vexen." I said. I heard him hang up and I did the same.

Unfolding my legs, I stood up and walked over to where Demyx put his gift and my homework.

The homework was just another worksheet on Latin roots, yay. I'd do that later. What I was really interested in was what Demyx had given me.

It was a book. As I set my eyes on the book, I cursed the internet and Demyx stupidity.

The book was _The Catcher in the Rye_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/R: Finally! An update! Well, a filler, but an update no less!

I'm sorry to all of you for repeating what many before me have said, but school has got me very busy. DDD:

About the Night of Joy, I went to that with my friends and decided to include it. It was fun and with this addition, I have so many doors opened. :D

And _The_ _Catcher in the Rye _addition, well, I think that most of you can figure out where that came from. xP But it is a good book, I'm currently reading that. Speaking of reading, I have to read and keep a journal on a book for English and that will slow me down. Along with me studying my butt off for Geometry, I won't be able to stay in the IB program with that D. So blame my slowness on myself and the school work. Oh yeah, and American Government. Blame that class too.

To close my author rant, I shall thank you wonderful reviewers once again. You all are wonderful.

Until next chapter! ;D


	4. Cue the Dramatic Gasps

**Denial and Perseverance**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Cue the Dramatic Gasps**

The night zoomed by. I guess in my excitement time became non-existent until I glanced at the clock. I rummaged through my memory and finally remembered when Vexen would pick me up. After I had called Lexaeus, I called Vexen to tell Lexaeus he could come too and the time since Lexaeus had asked me and I had no clue. Lexaeus always remembered the important things to ask, unlike me.

So here we, Lexeaus and I, were. Just sitting in the living room. Waiting for Vexen. Who was running late. Getting. Me. Ticked. Off.

"Where the hell is Vexen?!" I said with rage oozing from every syllable.

"Give him a break, Zexion." Lexeaus said. We were sitting opposite from each other. He was sitting up right while I was slouched down on the arm rest. Chorus is fun, but I sure as hell am not going to practice my posture every day. "It's Saturday, your friend probably wants to rest a little."

"It's Saturday?"

After a brief period of silence, he said, "Yes. It is."

"Oh. Well, no need to look at me as if my intelligence was lower then Demyx's!"

Lexeaus's eyes widen and he said, "No need to be so touchy. Are you still freaked out that you have a gay admirer?" Lexeaus smiled a little. "And he could possibly be watching you every night."

I knew he was joking, but his joke had a pretty damn good chance of being correct. Blondie lives right across the street, it wouldn't be far for him at all.

I think I just died a little inside.

"What is the cause of your anger coming out more then usual?" Lexeaus asked.

"Demyx gave me a gift." I muttered.

"Was it something from a gay shop?"

"Well, thank the lord, no. It was a book."

Lexeaus thought for a moment and then said, "_The Catcher in the Rye_?"

I nodded. Lexeaus laughed. That book was the book I was reading when I first met Lexaeus and when he came over one day, he let me listen to a humorous song he found on the internet. Damn you, Adam and Andrew. Damn you to hell for that emo song. Though I do love that one gangster song they did. But they still suck for the emo song.

I could go into I-am-not-emo rant mode, but I won't. It wouldn't be good to get worked up before this little religious thing Vexen is taking us to.

I just groaned and turned over onto my belly.

"Do you want to get your clothes all messy before we even get in the van?"

"I don't care." I answered. I rolled over again, just to annoy Lexaeus. He just sighed in frustration. He's a bit OCD when it comes to clothes, especially when we have to go somewhere. It's fun to poke at that at times.

I laughed at his annoyed expression and sat up.

"Aww, did you two have a little lover's spat?" Larxene said as she peeked her head in the doorway. She left and giggled a second later. Dumb blonde.

Lexaeus turned his head toward the window, pointed, and said, "I think your friend has arrived."

I hopped, yes, I hop, over to the window and grinned. Yes! Vexen has arrived!

"We're going now! Bye!" I shouted as I rushed out of the house. Lexaeus waved politely to my mother, dad was at work, and followed me out the door.

The van wasn't in the best condition, but it wasn't terrible. It had paint chipping on the rear, but other then that, everything seemed all right. The van looked it would hold about eight people, a decent size when going on a trip. I saw the door facing us slide open and Vexen hopped out. Yes, he hops also.

Vexen is a fairly tall and he has a pale skin tone. His narrow face broke into a smile as we walked up to each other. Hopping time was over now.

Vexen brushed some of his shoulder length blond hair and said, "Hello, Zexion." He turned to Lexaeus and extended his arm. "Lexaeus, correct?"

Lexeaus smiled politely and shook Vexen's hand. "Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Vexen."

"Okay, c'mon. Let's go." I said impatiently. I tapped my foot and tilted my head to over make it overdramatic.

"Of course." Vexen said as he ushered Lexaeus and I in the van. The van was cool; Vexen must have had control of the AC. He likes cool temperatures. No one but Vexen's mother, Vexen, Lexaeus, some other boy, and I were in the van.

Vexen slammed the door shut once Lexaeus and I sat in the seats behind the driver. Vexen sat behind us, next to the other boy. I assumed this was the friend Vexen told me about. I was expecting more people and since I was curious, I asked.

"Hey." I said as the drive started. "Is this is? No more are joining us?"

Vexen's mother, who obviously contributed a lot to Vexen's looks, laughed and said, "Nope. We were able to get another van so we wouldn't be as crowded."

"That was lucky." I said. Vexen's mother nodded in agreement. "How long is the drive?"

"Two hours." Vexen answered. "Give or take twenty minutes."

"What're we going to do for two hours?" I asked. I turned around to face Vexen and remembered the presence of the boy next to Vexen. He hadn't said anything and then I noticed he was asleep. "Hey, Vexen."

"Hm?"

I pointed at the boy and asked, "Who's he?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. This is Marluxia."

"Marluxia?" The name sounded fruity and when I spoke it, it even tasted fruity. Not really, but I question his sexuality. C'mon, the boy has pink hair. Pink! It was dyed badly too. I could see his roots and his hair was a light shade of brown. He also had long eyelashes like Larxene, which translate into: he has girly eyelashes.

"Yes. In a way, he's my friend, but sometimes he just gets involved with his relationships so much that he ignores everything."

"Why'd you bring him?" I asked. Lexaeus smacked my head, finding my inquiries rude.

"He just got dumped by his girlfriend. She told him, 'I already have a pussy and don't need another one'."

My mind jumped to Demyx's gift for a second, but I quickly recovered. "Pity?"

He nodded.

"Ah, playing Dr. Phil now, are we?" Lexaeus joked. We laughed. Take that, Dr. Phil. Yeah, I don't like Dr. Phil. Don't ask why. It's just one of those things that you hate for no good reason.

"So, Zexion, how have you been?" Vexen asked. "If you're going to ask about myself, I'll give it to you in a nutshell. I got into some AP classes, Marluxia's ups and downs driving me crazy at times, I actually cooked and won't do it again, and I got a new computer."

"Nothing much. Same old, same old." I said. I didn't really have anything interesting to say. Or at least, I didn't have anything interesting that I wanted to share.

So, Lexaeus took it upon himself to tell Vexen.

"Well, Vexen," Lexaeus started. I slowly turned my head to him and gave him my best SHUT-UP! Look, but he was unaffected. "Zexion has a gay stalker."

Vexen's eyes slowly widen, gasped and then he let out a muffled laugh. I guess Lexaeus's non-diluted statement was too much for him to handle for a bit.

"Who?" Vexen finally asked.

"Remember that blond boy that I told you about before? The one that lives across from me?"

"Him?"

"Yeah…" I turned to the window, not wanting to look at them. I didn't want to bring this topic up. At least Fruity was still snoozing; I wasn't ready to declare that I have a gay stalker to a stranger. That wouldn't be a good first impression.

"We'll just drop this topic for now, all right?" Lexaeus said. Good, he was the one who brought it up so he better close it. Vexen nodded, though I could tell he wanted to pursue the topic more.

"What do you boys want to listen to?" Vexen's mother asked us all. We turned to each other and asked each other what to listen to. All three of us didn't care, so I made the decision and asked her to turn it to a contemporary station.

We chatted about various things for the remainder of the trip. I was glad to see that Lexaeus and Vexen got along splendidly. Before we knew it, we had arrived. Yay for Disney! Sorry, my inner child was let loose for a second. I still love Disney though. It's awesome.

The van was parked next to some other vans that looked similar to ours. I assumed that it was the other church kids. The group of excited children standing next to the vans supported my assumption. We were probably the oldest when you aren't counting the adults.

We all hopped out of the van, after Vexen had awoken Fruity, and headed toward the group.

"Ah!" exclaimed a middle-aged man who was standing in the middle. "There you all are! Now we can all go! Here're your tickets!" Wow. This man is so happy. Hm. Why did Richard Simmons come to mind just now?

"That's Mr. D." Vexen explained to Lexaeus and I. "He's the pastor and organized this trip."

"I see." I said. I restrained myself from saying "Hello, Mr. Simmons!" when he shook my hand when he greeted Lexaeus, Fruity, and I. Now that Fruity was awake, I found out that he had blue eyes that still looked like they were in Fruity's dream world. Let's save the jokes on what he could be dreaming about later. Fruity also had a slightly muscular physique, more then what Vexen and could say.

Once Mr. Simmons was done with his overly cheery rant of what not to do in the park, we were allowed to go into the park. As long as we stayed with our chaperone, of course. Due to the number of kids and chaperones, we had two extra people. Great. The two new additions to our group were a brother and sister, thirteen and ten. The boy had a lisp and I really wanted to make him say "lisp". Yes, I am that mean.

Vexen's mother led the way and took charge of things, like keeping our tickets so we wouldn't loose them. The two siblings stayed right behind her while the rest of us were bringing up the rear.

"Now, that he's awake, Zexion, Lexaeus, I'd like you to meet Marluxia." Vexen said as he motioned to Fruity.

"Hi, guys." He said, smiling. Now he needs to pull out a rose from his hair like a certain character and I will laugh so hard.

"Hey." I said. Lexaeus gave an acknowledging nod.

"So, everybody, where do you want to go first?" Vexen's mother asked.

"Space Mountain!" shouted the boy and his sister gave an approving "Yeah!"

"How about you boys?"

We all turned to each other and just shrugged. Space Mountain was all right. Sure it got boring after the umpteenth time riding it, but it was still a good ride.

We practically ran to the ride, since the kids were so eager to ride it. When we got there, the line was pretty reasonable, considering the ride was pretty popular. Thirty minute wait, no big deal.

Fruity decided to talk about himself since he was asleep during the first introduction talk. I found out he was into manga, mainly one series, Ouran High School Host Club. He explained the series and it sounded like a romantic comedy. I wasn't really paying attention, as long as it was passing time he could be talking about what color looked best on Lexaeus.

I tuned into Fruity's talking once he mentioned my name.

"What about me?" I asked, turning my head to him as we walked up the line.

"I was trying to figure out what character from Ouran you would be so I could call you that character's name." Fruity explained. "Vexen is already Kyoya, since I think he'd be the most like him. Lexaeus is Mori 'cause both are very quiet. And I'm Tamaki, of course." When he said that, he struck a pose, which probably was a pose stolen from this Tamaki character.

I raised an eyebrow to Vexen and he just shrugged and said to play along.

"I read the series and Marluxia's pretty correct, but not exact." Vexen said. I was about to ask him why he read the series, but Vexen guessed what I was going to ask and answered, "I was bored and it's funny."

"I got it!" Fruity exclaimed. "You, Zexion, are HARUHI!"

To that, Vexen let out a laugh and said, "Well, that would probably be the closet you could get."

I turned to Lexaeus, who shrugged. At least I wasn't the only one who didn't get this.

A loud eruption of laughter occurred behind us (Not right behind us, but not that far either.) and we all turned to see what had happened. I climbed on the railing, since we were inside by now, and caught sight of the group responsible. It was some boys from my high school and they were in band tee shirts, they had spilled their drinks down one of the guy's shirt. I guess band had a performance here tonight. Bands do a lot of performances at Disney, chorus also. Since my high school's band is excellent, it's no surprise that they get booked for a lot of stuff.

I let that thought sink in for awhile.

And then I started to sink inside as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/R: I started this chapter at five (And some parts of the author rant.) In the morning on September 19, 2006 and finished on December 29, 2006. Holy hell. I'm such a bad author. D:

I love you reviewers so much. You guys are... are... Dang it, I'm trying to refrain from making a fire simile. Stupid _Fahrenheit 451_...

To whoever asked me where I went to school, sorry I'm too lazy to look up names at the moment, I go to Bartow High School in Polk County. Bring on the stalkers!

I will try to update faster, but I love my sleep. You have no idea how much I love my precious sleep. So sleep comes first.

BUT! This story will not die. Nu-uh. If push comes to shove, I'll bang my head against the computer desk in order to finish this.

Again, sorry for the extremely late update. Also, I've been obsessed with Ouran. Hence the involvement of the manga in this chapter. Thank you, Fruity Tamaki. (That was a really stupid merge of nicknames.) Yes, if you read Ouran, Zexion is Haruhi. I was about to make him Nekozawa, but decided against it.

I know I don't deserve it, but please review.

Until next chapter! ;D


End file.
